Unexpected Events
by Midnight Sora 94
Summary: Sora found out that Riku and Kairi were dating behind his back. Ever since then he never talked to nether of them. But when Kairi breaks up with Riku, Kairi finds out her feelings for Sora. But, Sora starts going out with Naminé. Things go bad to worse.
1. Strange Behavior

  
_**Chapter 1: Strange Behavior**_

A boy with dark brown hair is running in the rain. He didn't know where he was going, but he definitely wanted to be away from where he was.

It was because _**she** shattered his heart._

_It all started a week ago._

The boy named Sora started to walk to school.

"Hey Sora!" said a voice behind him. Sora turned and saw his redhaired friend, Kairi, walk up to him.

"Hey, Kai." said Sora "You ready to go to the movies?" Sora and Kairi always go to the movies on Saturday nights.

"Sorry, Sora, but I'm busy with something." said Kairi. Sora could've sworn that there was a tone of uncertainty in her voice.

"Busy? With what?" said Sora.

Kairi turned her head away and didn't respond. When they arrived at the school, Sora was about to ask Kairi the same question, but Kairi ran off to her class without saying a word.

"I wonder what Kairi's up to?" wondered Sora, as he walked to his next class.

"Sora! Wait up!" said another voice. It was Sora's best friend, Riku. Riku was a boy with aqua eyes and platinum hair.

"What's up?" said Sora

"Nothing much." Said Riku casually.

"Hey Riku, do notice something strange going on with Kairi?" asked Sora. Riku's eyes suddently shot open.

"W-What do you m-mean?" stuttered Riku. Sora knew something was wrong.

"Well, I asked her if she wanted to go to the movies and she said that she was busy. I asked her with what and she then ran off." explained Sora

"R-Really?" said Riku

"You Ok?" asked Sora

"I-I gotta g-go." said Riku, as he ran off.

"What the hell is wrong with my friends today?" thought Sora

Sora then realized that he was late for class.

Sora didn't see Riku nor Kairi for the entire day.

"Where are they?" thought Sora.

School ended and Sora still couldn't find them. Sora gave up and went home.

Sora sat on his bed, thinking what Kairi and Riku must have been doing at this time. He left e-mails and messages for them, but none of them responded back.

"Ok that's it!" said Sora " I gotta go find them!"

Sora looked everywhere. He searched at the beach, at school, and their homes, but they were still nowhere to be found. Sora thought for a moment and knew where they must be. Sora went out to the dock and got onto his boat and rowed to the island where children ususally played.

Sora made it to the island and he saw another boat. They had to be there. Sora searched, but they were still nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell are they?" said Sora.

Sora then thought of last place where they could be.

_The Secret Place_

Sora crawled in the entrance and from there he walked inside.

_**What he saw made his heart drop.**_


	2. Understanding

  
Chapter 2: Understanding 

_What he saw made his heart drop._

Riku and Kairi were kissing passionately on the lips. Kairi's arms were around Riku's neck, as Riku's arms were around her waist. Sora was watching with saddness and sorrow written on his face.

"_How could they do this to me?"_ thought Sora _"Why didn't they tell me?"_

Sora's saddness was instantly replaced by anger. He ran out, went to his boat, and rowed back home. The sky darkened and in at least 5 minutes, raindrops fell from the sky.

Sora statred to walk back home. He didn't care about the rain, in fact, he didn't even notice rain. All he could think about is how his two best friends were together and how they didn't even bother to tell them anything.

Sora entered his home and ran up to his bedroom. Sora then went out of control. He just started breaking and throwing stuff in his room. Then he grabbed a picture. In the picture, Sora had his arms around Riku and Kairi's shoulders. Sora felt his anger rising and he threw the picture at the wall, which shattered into pieces.

Sora's vision blurred and he felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. Sora sat on his bed with his hands over his face, silently sobbing. He felt tired and without anyyhing else, he instantly fell asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

Sora still had the memory of Kairi and Riku in his head, but he wasn't as angry as yesterday. Sora walked to school by himself.

"Sora!" Sora heard Kairi's voice behind him, but he didn't turn around. He just kept on walking.

"Sora, wait up!" said Kairi. Sora was starting to walk faster. Kairi had a puzzled look on her face. She ran up to him. Sora still didn't respond. He didn't even look at Kairi's direction.

"Sora?" said Kairi, her puzzled look was now replaced by concern. "What's up with you?"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" whispered Sora

"Tell you what?" said Kairi. Sora felt tension and calmly said "That you and Riku are together."

Kairi gasped. Sora knew that she whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

"H-How did y-you f-find out?" stuttered Kairi

"I found you two in the Secret Place."

Kairi looked at him. She took a deep breath and said "Sora, you gotta understand. We didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't want to hurt me?' said Sora, his anger rising once again. "What hurted me is to find you two making out behind my back and that you didn't even bother to tell me anything! You lied to me!"

Kairi didn't even dare to look at his eyes. Sora clamed himself down and asked Kairi a question.

"How long you and Riku been going out?"

"At least 3 months."

Sora looked her in disbelief.

"_She lied to me for 3 months?"_ thought Sora.

Sora thought for a minute and made the toughest decision he ever had to make.

"Sorry Kairi." Kairi looked at him "I don't want anything to do with you or Riku."

Kairi felt tears filling up her eyes.

"We're over." With that being said, Sora walked away.

Sora almost regreted what he said. The moment he said those exact words, he saw right in Kairi's heart. It was broken. It was in ruins.

**It was shattered.**


	3. The New Girl

**Chapter 3: The New Girl (Sora's POV)**

Riku and Kairi have been trying to talk to me all day, but everytime I see them, I just run off in the other direction. I really miss them, but I just couldn't trust them anymore. The only thing I can do now is try not to think of them anymore.

I start walking to Mrs. Myna's class, hoping that everything could go alright. I was wrong.

BANG!

I just bumped into somebody by accident and we both fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's Ok."said the person. I could tell by the voice that I just bumped into a girl.

"Let me help you." I said, picking her school books that was scattered all over the floor. I stood up and saw her. Only one word described her:

Gorgeous 

She had blonde hair and aquatic blue eyes. She carrying a sketchpad, which told me that she could draw. I couldn't help but gwak at her beauty. When I noticed that I still had her books, I gave them back to her.

"Thanks." _Damn, her voice was angelic. _"My name's Namine." She stretched her arm out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora." I shook her hand.

"Hey could you show how to get to…" Namine took out a piece of paper "Mrs. Myna's class?"

"No way! I'm just going there now." I said.

"Great." Said Namine.

I started to lead Namine to Mrs. Myna's class. I noticed that my heart was feeling weird. I never felt this way before. I liked it.

"Here we are." I said as we arrived to the classroom.

"Hello, Sora." Said Mrs. Myna. "Who's this?"

"I'm Namine. I'm new here."

"Well, hello Namine. You can sit next to Sora."

"Next to me Me? YES!" I thought. 

I showed Namine where my table was at. I took my seat as she sat down next to me. The weirdest thing I noticed is that I didn't think about Riku or Kairi once, ever since I met Namine.

_**After Class**_

"Hey Sora!" I looked behind and I saw Namine. That weird feeling in my heart started again.

"I was wondering if you can show me around the school." Said Namine.

"U-Um , s-sure" I stuttered. _Why couldn't form I complete sentences?_

"Thanks, Sora. Well see ya after lunch!" said Namine, as she went to the cafeteria.

I felt my heart fluttering, but dropped when I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Hi Sora." Said Kairi quietly.

I turned and saw Riku and Kairi behind me.

"Can we talk to you?" asked Riku.

"No" I said. I refused to talk to them.

"Sora, please." Said Kairi.

I turned and, without saying a word, walked to the cafeteria. They should understand what I meant when I said:

"_I don't want anything to do with you or Riku."_

Why couldn't they just go with their lives?

"Hey Sora, sit with me!"

I looked around the cafeteria and I saw Namine sitting in a empty table. I instantly forgotten about Riku and Kairi and sat next to her.

**Kairi's POV**

Me and Riku entered the cafeteria. We sat down to the nearest table.

"We've got to talk to Sora." Said Riku.

"We doesn't want to do anything with us." I said "Let's just leave him alone."

"You sure?" asked Riku. I nodded.

"All right. I'm going to get our lunches." Riku gave me a kiss on the forehead and left.

I turned around and saw Sora talking to a blonde girl. I didn't know why, but I felt sorta weird. My conscience reveiled what I was feeling.

"_You're jealous, aren't you?"_

"Of course not." I said, trying to convince myself.

"_Yeah, right."_

Right after lunch, I sat in my usual desk in Mr. Andrews class. I waited for the rest of the class to enter. When everyone sat down, Mr. Andrews walked up to the board.

"Alright Class. What is.."

"Sorry I'm late!" said a voice at the doorway.

I turned and saw that it was that blonde girl that Sora was hanging with at lunch.

"No problem. Just sit in that table over there." Said Mr. Andrews.

_Wait a minute. He's pointing at my table!_

The girl sat right next to me. I wanted to find out more about this girl. I might as well introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Kairi." I reluctantly said. The blonde smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Naminé." _What kind of name is Naminé?_

"So, I've seen you hanging around with Sora." I said. There's no point of avoiding the subject forever.

"You're friends with Sora?" asked Naminé.

I turned away and simply said "No."

"Oh. Well, Sora has been showing me around. Between you and me, I think Sora is kinda cute. I might ask him out."

Now my jealousy had reached it's boiling point.

_Wait. Why am I so jealous? Hey, maybe Sora doesn't like her back._

"But you just met him?" I said, looking at Naminé in disbelief.

"I know, but I think he likes me back. I heard there's a party in the auditorium on Friday, right?"

_She was right. The annual Thanksgiving ball started this Friday. But why did she have to like Sora? And why did I care so much? Sora didn't want anything to do with me or Riku._

"Do you like someone?" asked Naminé

"Yeah, a boy named Riku." I responded.

_Yeah I loved Riku. Right?_

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you there." Said Naminé.

The conversation ended and we all got back focus to our classwork. But my mind was stuck on Sora.


	4. Shopping for Disaster

_**Chapter 4: Shopping for Disaster**_

Sora walked down the hallway until he heard a voice behind him.

"Sora!"

Sora turned and saw Naminé running up to him.

"H-Hey N-Naminé."sttutered Sora.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I was wondering if you like to go with me to the ball on Friday?" asked Naminé.

Sora's eyes shot wide open. He felt his heart thumping around his chest. A huge grin appeared on face.

"Yeah sure." Said Sora, trying to contain his enthusiasm.

"Ok. See you there." said Naminé. What Sora didn't know was she was trying to contain her enthusiasm as well. When she was was out of Sora's sight, a grin as huge as Sora's appeared on her face.

When Naminé left, Sora jumped all around the hallway yelling "YES!"

Sora realized all the noise he was making and left for class. Unbeknown to Sora and Naminé, was that Kairi was spying on them behind a pole nearby. For some strange reason, she was seriously seriously fuming.

**Sora's POV**

The next day, I went to the mall to search for the greatest outfit for the ball. I was jumping around filled with glee for last for 24 hours. I couldn't help myself. This was my first date I ever had… and it was with the girl of my dreams. I know it's strange, meeting a girl in just one day and have feelings for her, but it's feels… I don't know, it feels sorta _right. _

Anyways, back to the mall. I searched at every single store there. I found lots of tuxedo, but none seemed to suit me. I was about to go and search at a different mall. Until my eyes wandered on a display window and there it was… the perfect tuxedo.

It looked as though it was made for me. The suit itself was silver and platinum around the sleeves. What amazed me was that there was black crown shapes for the buttons. It looked wonderful with my silver crown necklace.

I entered the store and headed to the counter. The employee looked at me. The moment she looked at me, she had a disgusted look on her face, like some stank smell went right up in her nose.

"Sorry, sir. The 99 cent store is on the third floor." Said the employee, with a smirk on her face. I was insulted. I furrowed my eyebrows and I gave her death-glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well, sir. With that outfit you are wearing, you must not belong here. Seeing how this is this the most expensive and extravagant store in the entire mall."

I looked at her in disbelief. How rude can she be? At a customer? Oh how wanted to strangle her, but there's more pressing matter at the moment. I took a deep breath and said:

"Whatever. How much for that tuxedo at the window?"

"You serious?" She said, with a look of disbelief.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. None at all. Well lets see…" She started to type on her cash register. " Plus tax, that suit cost $845.96. So if anything else, the door is right over there." Said the employee, pointing at the exit.

I gave her a small smirk and I took out a large bag in my pocket and I put it on the counter.

"Alright here. Inside that bag is $1000."

"I highly doubt that." She took the bag and opened it. The moment she looked inside, her eyes shot wide open and gasped loudly. She looked at me with respected.

"You were saying?" I replied, with a smirk on my face.

"Um.. Sorry about t-that s-sir. You tuxedo is c-coming right u-up." She stuttered. She ran to the door behind the counter and disappeared.

I might as well tell you now. My father owns the greatest record company on the entire island, while my mother owns the town's largest library. So, I;m stinking rich.

I never told Riku nor Kairi. In fact, I never told anyone. In my old school, I was judged by my wealth. They called me 'sellout'. My father was insulted to be judged for his and my mom's hardwork, so he transferred me. When I met Riku and Kairi, I vowed not to tell them nor anyone else about my wealth. I was worried that they wouldn't want to be my friends anymore, but, of course, that doesn't matter anymore.

The employee ran out of the room. In her hands, she was carrying a replica of the tuxido. She took out a box under the counter and carefully folded the tuxedo in the box.

"Here you go, sir." She said passing the box to me. She typed on her cash register once again and opened the container. She took out money and passed it to me.

"Here's your change, sir. $154.04. And here's your recipt." She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and passed it to me.

"Um thanks." I said. I put eveything in my pocket and left the store.

You know what's weird? I felt as though I've been watched the entire time I was in this mall. I ignored this thought and continued on.

**Kairi's POV (A/N This is before Sora got to the store.)**

Riku and I went to the mall to prepare for the ball.

"Hey, Kai. I;m going to find a suit alright?" said Riku. I smiled at him.

"Sure."

I kissed him gently and walked to JcPenny. Inside, there was millions of dresses that looked wonderful and cute. But I didn't want to look cute…in fact, I wanted to look hot.

My eyes wandered on a beautiful dress with flowers on the botttom. It looked glorious. I took it and headed towards the counter and paid for it. I walked out of the store and started searching for Riku, until…

"What's that supposed to mean?"

That voice…I know that voice. I looked all around and I saw where the voice came from. Sora was, apperently, arguing with the employee working in the counter. I ran to the corner hid there, listening to Sora's coversation.

"Sorry about t-that s-sir. You tuxedo is c-coming right u-up." Stuttered the employee. She sounded really nervous. I looked again and was amazed at what I saw.

Sora was holding an extravagant suit in his hands. It looked really expensive. I wonder how he could afford it. I was about to go and talk to him. That is, until…

"Kairi, what are you doing?"

**Normal POV**

Kairi looked up and saw Sora looking at her with a supicious look on his face. Kairi started to panic, while she trying to make up a story in her head. She, however, failed.

"Were you spying on me?!" yelled Sora. His face was now boiling red.

"Um, w-well…you see…" sttuttered Kairi. She, once again, failed to make up a story.

"I can't believe you, Kai. You lie to me and now you you're spying and stalking me? Do you have a problem with me, Kairi?"

"No. Sora I just want to explain…"

"NO! I don't want to talk with you ever again! Got that?!"

Kairi just stood there watching Sora heading towards the exit. Riku walked up behind her.

"You ready to go?" Kairi didn't respond. Riku instantly felt something was wrong. "You OK?"

"Yeah, let's go." Responded Kairi.


	5. The Discovery

_Chapter 5: The Discovery_

Sora picked out a very handsome tuxedo for the Ball. He had a wide smile on his face the entire day. He just met the greatest girl in just one day. Sora left his home and headed towards the school.

"Sora, please wait!"

Sora rolled his eyes and sighed.

"_What part of 'I don't want anything to do with you"don't they understand?" _thought Sora.

Sora turned and saw Kairi and Riku dessed all fancy. Riku was also in a tuxedo, but Kairi was in a pink dress with flower pattrens around the bottom.

"What do you want?" asked Sora.

"Sora, we will not stop bother you until you hear us out." Said Riku. Sora glared at them both, before saying:

"Ok, spill it."

"Sora, we're sorry for not telling you that we were dating, but we just didn't want you hurt." Said Kairi, with a sincere look on her face.

"Look, I told you. I wouldn't got hurt if you just told me." Said Sora. Riku and Kairi didn't say anything for a while. Sora shook his head in disappontment and was about to leave until he felt someone grab his arm.

"Sora, please forgive us." Said Kairi.

Sora turned and gave her a death-glare. 

"Don't touch me." Said Sora, with a threating tone in his voice. Kairi let him go. That tone… it frightened her. That tone definitely told her one thing.

_He doesn't want to be friends. Never again._

Kairi took a step back. She and Riku watched as Sora walked away from them.

"_What happened to Sora? What happened to my goofy, funny, and protective friend?"_ thought Kairi. She looked as though she wanted to cry, but no tears showed. She wanted to be strong.

"If Sora doesn't want to be friends, then Ok." Said Kairi. Riku looked at her with a puzzled look. "Riku, we have to let Sora go."

Kairi and Riku, without saying anything, walked towards the school.

_**Riku's POV**_

Me and Kairi walked towards the auditorium. When we entered inside, we were amazed at the decorations. The usual white, dull walls were now festive navy blue. Thousands of balloons were mounting the ceiling. A stereo had to be hidden somewhere because they were playing 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru.

"Riku, would you care to dance?" said Kairi, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. She seemed that she forgotten about Sora already.

"I would be honored, Kai." I said. I took her out to the dance floor where the other students were dancing.

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say Please, oh baby don't go. Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. You're giving me too many things lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said 'Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand what I meant I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_

While me and Kairi were dancing, I saw Sora dancing with some pretty blonde girl. I looked at Kairi and noticed that she was looking the other direction.

"_The daily things that keeps us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said 'Wish I could prove I love, but does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple."_

I heard Kairi gasp and when I looked at her, she was facing away from Sora. I looked at Sora. His eyes were wide open, a smile was on his face, but what I noticed was that he was blushing furiously. I heard the blonde girl giggling.

"Um Riku. I'm going to the bathroom, OK?" said Kairi. Without a word, Kairi ran to the girl's bathroom.

_**Kairi's POV**_

Hot tears falling from my cheeks. I looked at the mirror. I was a mess. My hair was damaged, my mascara ran down my cheeks with my tears, and what I still didn't get is why I'm crying.

_I loved Riku. Right?_

If I loved him then why did I care who Sora was dating. He liked Naminé and I loved Riku.

_Did I?_

I thought about it for a while. Did I loved Riku? I remember that 3 months ago, _he_ asked me out. I instantly said yes, without even thinking about it.

I also remember that when I was like 10 years old, I'd always blush everytime I saw Sora. I didn't know if he liked me back. So I guess I settled down with Riku. But I didn't like him the way I liked Sora. Sora was much more sophisticated, more sensitive, and he was just _perfect._

Now I now the truth. I can't deny it.

_**I loved Sora.**_

_**Sora's POV**_

_(A/N This is before Riku and Kairi entered.)_

I entered the auditorum. I had my anger reaching boiling again.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_

"Sora! Over here!"

When I looked at Naminé, I instantly forgot all about Riku and Kairi. I again felt my heart thumping around my chest. Naminé was wearing a black dress, she had her hair in a ponytail, and she hade make up on her face.

_She looks like an angel._

"Wow, you look great." I said.

Naminé giggled and blushed a bit.

"Thanks. You too."

Suddently, music came out of nowhere. It was 'Simple and Clean.' By Utada Hikaru. Naminé squealed and grabbed my hand.

"Oh, this is my favorite song! Sora, please dance with me!" said Naminé.

"Um, Ok." I said. Before I knew it, I was on the dance floor. I felt as though we were gliding on thin air.

I looked at Naminé. She looked as though something was building up inside her and that she was about to explode if she didn't let it out soon. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Nami…" Naminé's lips came crashing onto mine's. From there, the world just froze. It felt wonderful. To me, it felt as though we were there for hours, days even. When she pulled away, I had a smile, that stretched from ear to ear. I felt myself blushing. Naminé must have noticed this, for she giggled loudly. I chuckled along with her.

"Would you care to dance?" I said, bowing and holding her hand.

Naminé grinned at me and said:

"It would be my honor."

I pulled her close to me and continued to dance. Only one thing descibed that night and I would never forget it.

_**It was perfect.**_


	6. Knowing the Truth

Chapter 6: Knowing the Truth (Sora's POV) _After the ball_

I took Naminé to her house. It feels like a fantasy, meeting the girl of my dreams in just 2 days. I didn't want this night to end, but it had to be so. The only downfall to this entire thing was that I lost my 2 best friends. At 10:41, we arrived at her house.

"This was great, Sora." Said Naminé, holding my hands.

"It sure was."I said, flashing my goofy grin. Naminé giggled and gave me a kiss in his right cheek. I smiled and said Good Night before she entered her house. Naminé responded Good Night as well and closed her front door.

_She was perfect. Just perfect. _

I turned and started to walk back to his house.

"Sora! Hold up!"

I looked behind him and saw Riku walkng right at him. Riku looked different. He had a evil feeling the moment you looked at him. I didn't feel irritated everytime I see Riku or Kairi ever since they lied behind my back. I felt… scared. Riku had that look has though he wanted kill somebody.

Riku was now right in front of me.

"Sora! Why?! Why did you do it?!" yelled Riku. I was confused. What did I do?

"Do what?" I said.

"You broke Kairi's heart, that's what!"

I broke Kairi's heart? I don't know why, but I had a sense of guilt in the pit of my stomach. Why was I guilty? I don't even know what I did.

"How?" I asked Riku.

"It was that blonde girl you were haning out with!"

"Naminé? What did ever did she ever do to Kairi?"

That question got to Riku. Why _did_ Kairi care who I went out with?

Riku still didn't respond. Without a word, Riku turned and walked away. I was left standing there with a puzzled look on my face.

Riku's POV 

I started to walk to Kairi's house. That question was stuck into my head.

_Why does Kairi care about Naminé?_

I knocked on Kairi's door. When she answered, I was amazed at her face. Her eyes were red, as though she was crying all night.

She sniffed "Hey R-Riku. P-Please c-come in." stuttered Kairi.

I went in Kai's living room and sat on her sofa. She sat right next to me.

"Kai, I talked to Sora." I said, hoping that I could see some emotion in her because she looked as though she died. "Anyway, I need to ask you a important question."

She looked at me, but her dead emotion stayed the same.

"Do you love me?"

Kairi eyes popped wide open. She didn't say anything at first, but then said:

"Y-Yeah, of course." I could sense the uncertainty in her tone.

"Kairi, please. Tell me the truth."

Kairi's tears fell down her cheeks again. It felt as though I was waiting for an answer forever.

Kairi turned her head away probably not wanting to look at me and finally said:

"No."

**Ha Ha. I left you all with a cliffhanger! If you like it then please review.**


	7. Knowing the Truth Part 2

Chapter 7: Knowing the Truth Part 2 

"No."

Those words instantly broke Riku's heart. He knew that Kairi liked Sora for a long time. When they were kids, they would compete for who would get Kairi's affection and you know what… Sora would usually win.

Riki looked at Kairi, who still had her head turn away. Riku put a small smile on and said:

"But, you love Sora, right?" asked Riku.

Kairi had a few more tears flowing out her eyes. He wait for a minute to get her answer.

"Y-Yes." Stuttered Kairi.

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Riku, didn't you hear what he said? He doesn't want anything to do with us anymore." Kairi said.

"Kairi, come on. He has to forgive us at some point." Said Riku, holding Kairi's hand.

"You really think he's going to forgive us?"

"No, Kai." Said Riku, pausing for a minute. "I don't really know if Sora will forgive us or not. But it's worth giving it a shot. Tell you what, how about you go get ready and we'll go to his house and apologize to him, Ok?"

Kairi wiped her tears and nodded with a small smile. She ran up to her room and started getting ready. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, she put some decent clothes and ran downstairs with Riku to apologize to Sora.

Sora's POV 

I'm still confused on what Riku said:

_You broke Kairi's heart!_

I was know this much. Kairi was sad because of me hanging out with Naminé and she ran on home after the ball. What I don't understand is why she cared so much. She dated Riku and I dated Naminé.

My train of thought was interupted by a knock of my front door. When I answered, I saw Kairi and Riku looking hurt.

"Yes?" I said

"Go on Kairi."whispered Riku to Kairi.

"Sora?" said Kairi. I looked at her with my irritation rising. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

My irritation disappeared. They came all the way over here just to apologize to me. What kind of person would I be if I just turn them down. Besides, I kind of missed them. They just lied to me one time, it was just one mistake. I took a breath and said:

"Ok, I forgive you."

Kairi's face brightened up and hugged me. Unfortunately, her hug was squeezing the life out of me.

"K-Kai, I c-an't breathe." I stuttered.

"Oh, sorry." She said let me go. I took a deep breath and regained my breathing pattern.

Riku was too busy laughing. I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"You guys gotta be sure of one thing." I said. They all looked at me with a serious face. "I'm only gonna forgive you two if you promise that there won't be anymore secrets between us. No more lying."

They both nodded and agreed with me. I smiled.

" You guys can come in if you want."

"Sure." They both said at the same time, as they entered my house.

Kairi's POV "You heard him: No more secrets" 

My conscience was bothering ever since Sora forgave me.

"Leave me alone." I told the conscience.

"_No. Not until you tell him."_

"No, I won't tell him." I said.

"You promised that there won't be anymore secrets, right?"

"Yeah, but…" 

"No buts. You have to tell him that you love him."

"But he's going out with Naminé."

**Sorry for keeping so long. Homework sucks! Anyways please review if you like it.**


	8. She Has To Go

Chapter 8: She Has To Go 

It has been nearly a week since Sora had forgiven Riku and Kairi. He has been spending most of his

with Naminé. Sora felt that Kairi looked really weird everytime he mentioned the word 'Naminé'.

It is Friday and Sora was going to the movies with Naminé. Kairi felt instantly jealous for the fact that Sora always took _her_ to the movies. Sora put on his usual black jacket and his black baggy pants (KH2 uniform) and left to the theatre. Naminé was in her black dress from the ball.

"Naminé. Hi." Said Sora before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Sora."

"So, what movie you want to see?" said Sora.

Naminé didn't respond. She had a sad look on her face and she seemed distracted by something.

"Naminé? You Ok?" asked Sora.

Naminé snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, did you say something Sora?"

"Um yeah. What do you want to see?"

"Oh well. I'm in the mood for something scary." Said Naminé.

"Scary, huh? How about the Grudge?" said Sora. (A/N The greatest horror movie ever!)

"Sounds good." Said Naminé in her sad tone. Unfortunately for her, this didn't went unnoticed by Sora. "Naminé, what's up."

Naminé looked at Sora, with tears filling up in her eyes. "Sora, I've got to tell you something. I was gonna tell you later, but it can't want any longer."

"What's up?" asked Sora. His heart was on the edge of fear and panic.

"Sora I don't know how to tell you this but…"

"I'm moving."

Those words hunted Sora for the last 2 days. It turns out that Naminé's father got a job in the engineering business at Twilight Town. Naminé was packed and ready by Sunday.

Sora's POV 

My heart was going berserk. Why did she have to go? She was perfect. She was my little angel and I just met her in a week. I was walking down to the airport to say good bye to Naminé. I saw near the exit gates. I ran up to her.

"Well, good bye, Sora." Said Naminé. She gave me a kiss on the lips. " I would never forget you."

"Me neither." I responded back. Naminé gave one last kiss before going through the gates with her luggage. The last I saw before she left was her wonderful silky, blonde hair.

Right after that something weird happened. My heart stopped. It still had it's usual beating, but a certain something just disappeared. I knew what it was. My heart had just let Naminé go.

Tears started filling up in my eyes and started to run away. I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away. Away from the pain and all the misery. And to add to my horrible day, it was starting to rain. I was running in the rain like some crazed maniac because my heart was shattered from **_her_** (A/N this is the beginning of the entire story, remember?).

Kairi's POV 

Sora stayed in his room for the entire day. He didn't come out once. Naminé broken Sora's heart and the sad part is that… she didn't know that she did.

Go on. Tell him 

I groaned and shook my head. My conscience kept bothering me ever since Naminé left.

Tell Sora that you love him 

"For the last time 'No'."

_Tell me why not? Naminé left him and he is so vulnerable. Go ahead._

"Don't speak about Sora like that! Now be quiet!"

My conscience obeyed me and stayed quiet. I was to nervous to tell him that I loved him. His girlfriend just left him. I don't want to be like that. When he feels better, I will tell him then.

**Sorry folks. This story is coming to an end. After this, I'm going to be working on a new story 'Kingdom Hearts 3.' I hope you guys will like that story as you all liked this one. Oh and can you please review? Thanks. See ya.**


	9. What an Unexpected Event

**Chapter 9: What an Unexpected Event**

"Sora, please come out." asked Kairi, knocking on his bedroom door.

Sora hasn't come out of his bedroom, ever since Naminé left. He was a complete mess. Sora's mother was dreadfully worried about him. Sora never ate, couldn't sleep, barely breathe, in fact. Riku had tried to convince and pursuade Sora to come out. He failed and gave up. He told Kairi that when he's ready, he would come out. Kairi, however, didn't give up that easily. She stayed still trying to have Sora to come out.

"Sora, please come out." repeated Kairi.

"I won't." Said Sora.

Kairi was starting to feel irritated with Sora. She kept trying and trying, but each time she failed.

"Sora, your mom is really worried about you. She looks horrible. Can you at least come out… for her?"

"I'm not coming out."

Kairi's POV 

My anger finally reached it's edge. I was furious..

"Goddamn it, Sora! I give up! You won't even come out for your own mom?! Sora, there is one thing you gotta know! Naminé moved and there is nothing you can do about it! You've got to move on! If you won't come out for your mom, then would you come out for me?!" I yelled. I breathed in heavily. I waited for a response, which didn't come. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to leave. That is, until…

"I'm sorry, Kai."

I turned and saw Sora, standing in his doorway. Remember when I said that Sora's mother looked horrible. Sora looked 10 times worse. His wonderful, ocean blue eyes were now dark and bloodshot, his clothes were ripped and crumpled, and he got a few cuts and bruises around his face.

"Oh, Sora." I whispered. I ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. I felt so sorry for him. I led him back into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and I sat next to him. There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by Sora.

"Why does this happen to me?" asked Sora, in a sad tone.

"Sora? Naminé left. What's done is done." I said.

"I guess so."

Sora chuckled a bit. "I must be so stupid, whining for something like that."

I smiled back at him. I was glad that he was feeling better.

"_Now. Tell him."_

There goes my conscience again. I shook my head in disagreement.

"You said it yourself. When he felt better you would tell him, right?"

My conscience finally got to me. I have to tell him. Right now.

**Sora's POV**

I had that weird feeling in my heart again. What's wrong with me? I never felt this ever since… since…

Since I met Naminé.

The diffrence is that now it feels much, much stronger. But why? The only other girl here is…

Kairi.

No. No. Kairi is my best friend. I knew her evr since I was born. I definitely can't have feeling for her, right?

Still, there is something about her. She has those voilet eyes, her smile that lights up a room, her wonderful, silky, auburn hair. Whoa! What am I saying? I loved Naminé. She was the special one for me.

"_Key word: was."_

I can't believe it. Even my own conscience is trying to convince me. Why? Naminé was perfect for me. She was my little angel. Kairi is my best friend.

_Only my best friend._

There is only one way to prove it. I've got to find Naminé. I have to go to Twilight Town.

**Normal POV**

Kairi was ready. She was ready to tell him.

"Sora?" said Kairi.

Sora stood up from his bed.

"Kairi, excuse me. I got to go somewhere."

Sora ran out of his room and out of the house.

Kairi sat there in total disappointment.

"Damn it. I was this close." Said Kairi. "Where could he be going, anyways?"

"Follow him." Said Kairi's conscience.

**Yes! Another cliffhanger. Review if you like it.**


	10. Another Lie

Chapter 10: Another Lie (Sora's POV) 

I ran to the train station. Twilight Town was 4 hours away. I needed to know. I don't love Kairi, right? I got there and waited.

_I don't understand. Why do I have feelings for Kairi? She's going out with Riku. Naminé is my special someone. She didn't go and lie to me. Kairi did._

I kept thinking in my head until my thoughts were interrupted by the arriving train. I entered the train and sat awaiting the long journey. My mind thought about Kairi. She must think I'm rude. She was about to tell me something, I could tell that it was something important. But I just ignored her and ran off, without even telling her where I was I'm going. I wonder what she's doing by now. She's probably with Riku.

_Kairi's POV_

I was sitting in the cart that was behind Sora. I followed him, just like my conscience told to me to. I'm very curious why Sora going to Twilight Town at this time. I knew that it had something to do with Naminé. I just don't know why he was going to see her at… I checked my watch. It was 10:46 pm!? That means that this ride is going to be over by at least 2:00 am!

Whatever Sora is doing, I suspected that it is very serious. _Maybe he'll dump her._ I snickered at this very thought. I disliked Naminé with all of my being. She didn't do anything, but still…

I had my eyes stuck on the window in front of me, thinking of Sora. I felt my eyes drooping and before I knew it, I fell alseep on the seat I was sitting on.

"_Sora?" I said with my gorgeous brunette right in front of me. "I have to tell you something."_

"_Yeah?" said Sora. Damn. His voice was angelic and beautiful. I wanted to be with him. No, correction. I 'needed' to be with him._

"_Now, remember. I understand if you still want to be friends." I said, just making things clear with us. Sora nodded his head._

"_OK."I took a deep breath and opened my moth to say:_

"_I-I Love you." My heart was full of hope, but had a jolt of fear from rejection._

"_Good. 'Cause I love you too." My heart cheered in my chest. Our faces were an inch away. We got closer and closer. I felt his breath right on me and then…_

"ALL LEAVING FOR TWILIGHT TOWN!" yelled the conductor. I woken from my fabulous dream and opened my eyes to see me back on the train. Damn, time moves fast. I looked out the window and saw Sora running away. I stood and ran right after him.

_Sora's POV_

I was running around like some idiot. I was hoping to find Naminé that way, but I understood that that won't help at all. No, let me think. Where would Naminé go to?

Then I just hatched an idea. I might ask the citizens if they had seen Naminé. I looked and saw a man reading 'The Twilight Times' newspaper while sitting on a bench. I ran up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. But have you seen a blonde girl with blue eyes and possibly wearing a white dress?" I said, describing Naminé.

Nope, sorry kid." Replied the man.

I turned to a woman in her early twenties walking her dog at Sunset Hill. I asked her the same question and she replied with the same anwser the man gave me.

"Nope, sorry."

I asked everyone in the town the same question and they all said 'no'. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:24 am. I looked around and realized that it was still the afternoon.

_What the hell is going on? _

The sun was still far of in the horizon and it looked as though it was stuck in that same spot for a long time. Apperently in Twilight Town, it's always in the twilight.

Were the people always awake or do they sleep depending on the time?

I sat down on a bench. What am I suppose to do? My answer was solved when I heard a familiar voice far behind me.

"Thank you."

I looked behind me and saw Naminé. I was instantly filled with glee, but it dropped when I saw that she wasn't alone. She was with a boy with blonde gravity defying hair. He had blue eyes similar to mine's. had a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, and… he was holding Naminé's hands.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, Roxas." Said Naminé, looking deeply at the boy's eyes.

"No, problem." Said Roxas. Then they got closer and closer…until their lips crashed into each other. My heart dropped right there.

"Naminé?" I whispered. She must have heard me, because when she looked at my direction, her eyes shot wide open and her jaw dropped. "How could you?" I turned and ran away. My eyes filling up with tears. As I ran, I heard footsteps running behind me. I didn't look back, I just ran to the train station. The train doors were about to close. I luckily made it inside. I saw Naminé, she was looking towards me trying to say something. I couldn't hear her, but then, of course, I didn't want to hear her. I was sobbing. As the train left the station, I only had one thought on my mind:

_How could this happen… again?_


	11. Naminé's Story

_Sorry for the delay my fellow readers and reviewers, but school is really pushing pressure on me lately. Don't worry, I'm back and ready to type, so here we've got the one you've been waiting for …CHAPTER 11!_

Chapter 11: Naminé's Story (Naminé's POV) 

The train moved along its tracks and disappered into sight. The last thing I remember is seeing Sora sitting with his head drooping. I could tell that he was crying a bit. I couldn't believe what just happened. I breathed in and out deeply. I doubt Sora would ever want to talk to me anymore. I dropped my head.

How could I? How could I break Sora's heart like that? I walked away from the station and headed towards the park. I sat on the bench nearby with my head wandering in the clouds.

_Sora, I'm sorry._

My vision was blurring and felt red, hot tears sliding down both my cheeks. I just sat there, crying my poor pathetic tears out. I suddently felt a drop of water hit me square between my eyes. Then another drop and another…until the millions of drops came crashing down hard.

Just my luck, I broke the heart of a wonderful boy…and now it's raining. Still, I kepy crying, I just couldn't stop. Then I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked up, stopping my tears. Roxas, his air rising hair now dropping because of the rain, was running towards my direction.

"Naminé, you ok?" said Roxas, sitting down next to me. I looked at him, with a relunctant smile on my face. I tried to stay as strong as possible I can. Roxas is sorta…well, overprotective of me.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I lied. I couldn't bear having to tell another lie. I felt my stomach twist and turn as Roxas look straight into my eyes. He always does that when he could tell that I'm lying.

"Come on, Naminé. Please tell me." Asked Roxas, showing his blue, puppy dog eyes. I whined. He knows that I couldn't resist the puupy dog eyes. I grinned at him and replied:

"Sorry, Roxas. It's kinda private."

"Oh, well…Alright." He stood up and kissed me in my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

I nodded and watched him as he disappared into the rain. I just sat there, getting distracted by my mind. I just look like some idiot staying out late in the rain, just waiting to get a cold.

I know what you're thinking. Naminé, how could you just date someone behind Sora's back? First of all, I dated Roxas for 6 months, but we had a sort of argument… _It all started 2 weeks ago before I went to transfered Destiny Islands High School._

"So, Naminé. Which school would you like to transfer to?"   
I was going to volunteer for the school's student exchange program. The Vice-Principal, Mrs. Cisco, passed me a list with, at least, 20 schools listed on it. I looked at it and quickly skimmed through it. I found a name that interested me. 

"How about this one?" I pointed to the name, which Mrs. Cisco looked at. She grinned at me.

"'Destiny Islands High School' is great. I, myself, used to go there when I was your age. Anyways, let me sign you up… alright you're ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow for the student exchange." I nodded and walked out of the school.

I was getting butterflies flying furiously in my stomach. I glad about going to a new place, but also incredibly nervous about it. I'm heading over to Roxas' place to inform him.

Roxas was my boyfriend at the time and I was considered the luckest student in the entire school. Roxas is the captain of the Blitzball team and is incredibly popular. Everytime I walk by cheerleaders, they give me a 'I'll jump you and get Roxas for myself' kind of glare.

I, myself, was also popular, but I'm not as selfish as any other popular girl. My dad worked and owned an engineering company that spreaded world wide. I don't see him as much, since he goes place to place. My mom, however, died in a car accident during a lightning storm. I was a little baby at the time, so I don't remember her. I don't even remember what she looks like, except what when I look at pictures about her. I live at the west side of the islands.

I made to Roxas' house, who lived 2 blocks down from where I live. I knocked on his front door. My handsome boyfriend answered, however at the moment, he looked horrible as though he got caught inide a tornado. His smooth, gravity defying, dandelion hair was now destroyed and his aqua eyes were no longer bright and hypnotizing, but bloodshot and evil-looking.

I was astonded by this. Usually, Roxas had a very good sense of style, but this…I knew instantly something bad must have happened. I was getting… frightened. Maybe it was the way he looked or maybe it was the way he was looking at me. Whatever the reason, I wanted to get out of there at once, but I was curious on the way Roxas was looking, so…

"Roxas? Are you OK?" I asked. Roxas took a deep breath in and let it out. He appearently cooled himself down, because that evil gleam in his eyes disappeared. He pulled a, from what it looks like, a forced smile on his face and looked at me.

"Yeah. Umm…Can you come inside?" asked Roxas, in the gentlest voice he can make.

"Sure." I responded. I can honestly say that I didn't want to be there right now, but something was telling me to stay. I walked in Roxas' house. Roxas has a 2 story house. I sat down to the couch in the Living room. Roxas, however, walked around in circles. I looked at him with a puzzling look on my face.

_What is he doing?_

Roxas was hyperventilating. Hyperventilating is usually caused by stress. Roxas _must_ have something in his mind…and he wants to let it out…to _me_…this _cannot_ be good.

"Ok." Said Roxas, who finally stopped walking iin circles. "Naminé, now this is going to be hard, so I recommend that you let me do all the talking, alright?"

I gulped. My stomach twisted into a knot and my heart reached into critical panic mode, beating 70 beats per minute.

I sat there, awaiting the stressful news nevously. Roxas sat next to me and, once again, took a deep breath before saying:

"_I think we've got to see other people, Naminé."_

_Crash!_ My heart shattered from those exact words. I knew that something horrible was going to happen… I didn't expect this. I suddently stopped breathing, as though something was stuck in my throat. I was gasping for air. It took some difficulty, but I managed to spit some words out.

"W-Why? Is t-there so-omebody else?" I stuttered. Roxas put one hand over his face, not even daring to look at my bloodshot eyes. Minutes passed, and Roxas still didn't responded. I shook my head in disappontment. I stood up and headed towards the door. I looked back at Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas?" I called over to him. Roxas took his hand away and looked at me with is gloomy looking eyes.

"Go to Hell." I responded. I walked out, slammed the front door behind me, and walked home.

Tears filled my eyes and flowed down my cheeks as I walked. I never believed that I could get hurt like that.

"Naminé! Please wait!"

I turned. Roxas was running up to me, in his blue jacket.

No, I don't ever want to talk to him ever again. I couldn't even stsnd the sight of him. I continued walking, not even bothering to turn around. I heard his footsteps quickly approaching me.

I started to panic a bit. I started to jog, but the footsteps were still in pursuit. My heart was beating nervously. It felt as thought a murderer was following me, but between Roxas and a murderer… I would choose the murderer. I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere far away from Roxas as possible.

The footsteps were now farther behind. Roxas may be the slickest person I ever met, but he isn't the fastest. I headed towards the dock.

What a minute… the dock is one the east side on the island. Damn. I ran so far my home is nearly 200 miles away. But I still wanted to get away. There was a boat tied to the dock. I looked far in the horizon. There was a island, much smaller than the one I was on. I heard of it. Kids would go there to hang around.

_Roxas would never find me there._

I entered the boat, untied the rope, and began to row. I got to closer and closer to the small island until I made it to the island's dock. I got off and retied the boat.

_I've got to find somewhere to hide._

I looked around and found a cabin that led to another island a few feet from this one. I walked in the cabin. Everything was empty except for a flight of stairs that lead to the bridge. "I guess I've got to stay here for a while." I thought out loud. I sat down on the stairs.

_Look how pathetic I am sleeping in a cabin, on an island I've never been on, 200 miles away from my home, when my Dad could be incredibly worried about me. All because my perfect boyfriend cheated on me._

Once again, my sorrow took control over me. Tears, whining, sobbing, wailing, the works. This is just wrong. When I couldn't cry anymore, I finally drifted asleep.

**WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I would really appreciate it if all of you readers out there would give me some ideas in your reviews. PLEASE!! I'm BEGGING YOU!!! Ok that's over. See ya!**


	12. Naminé's Story Part 2

_Thank you all for giving me you fabulous ideas. I'm sorry to say that all of your ideas won't be used until the next chapter. But don't worry a thing, I will update soon._

**Chapter 12: Namine's Story (Part 2)**

"Sora, give me my Blitzball back!"

I woke from all the yelling happening outside. Oh God. What is happening to me? I'm a complete mess. My hairdo couldn't look anymore worse than it is now, I am in serious need for a bath, and I can hardly move an inch because of my aching bones.

"Sora! I'm going to kill you!"

I opened the cabin door just a peak to see what was all the screaming about.

4 teenagers were surrounding the outside. 3 boys and 1 girls. However, a boy and girl had their attention on a boy with orange hair chasing another boy with brown hair and he…

_Looked absolutely… Wow._

I never looked at someone who looks… _exactly like Roxas. _Except for the hair color and style, he could be an exact replica.

The boy named Sora was holding a Blitzball that, obviously, belonged to the orange haired kid. He apperently stole it from him and he isn't giving it up that easily.

I just stared at Sora for nearly 15 minutes, noticing every single one of his perfection. His untamed hair, his sunkissed skin, and his muscles were so toned. I was glued to his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

My daydreaming ended when I noticed an brown haired girl with a yellow sundress looked at my direction. I gasped and instantly closed the door. I kept myself to the door, just in case someone tried to get in.

"Hey, I think I saw someone in there." Said the girl.

My heart thumped and beated in panic. I don't know why, but I didn't want them to find me in this condintion.

"Really? I'll go check it out." Said the Sora. Footsteps got closer and closer until… the door started rattling, indicating that someone was trying to get inside.

"That's strange. Hey guys!? The door doesn't open!" yelled Sora, obviously calling out to his other companions. I couldn't stay here. I've got to escape, but _how_?

There has to be a door at the top of the flight of stairs. Damn, I chose the wrong day to wear heels.

"Really? Hold on, we'll help you, ya." Said the familiar voice of the orange haired boy. More footsteps came towards the shack. My eyes shot wide open. I certainly wasn't strong enough to keep them _all_ trapped outside.

"Ok. On the count of three we force the door down!" yelled a hyper voice that belonged to a girl. I shot opened my eyes in surprise. What to do? I ran up the flight of stairs and opened the door.

I found myself in the middle of the bridge. I felt as though something was clogging up my throat. I gasped. Truth is that…I'm frightened… no, _terrified_ of heights. The bridge must have been 15 feet high.

"Ok. One, Two, THREE!!!" yelled Sora, as he and everyone else ran towards the door. I heard a large 'BAM' indicating that they succeeded in breaking the door down. Their footsteps walked up the stairs. I gulped. The only way to escape is…

I took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge. I painfully landed on the bottom. I felt my skin peel off on my knees and all the cuts and bruises on my face and arms. I had no time to react. I've got to get off this island.

I stood up. Pain slashed through every part of my body. I struggled to even move for just one step gave me irritating pain.

"Hey hold it!"

The orange haired boy was standing on the bridge. He spotted me. I didn't even turn around. I ran, ignoring the pain and focused on the boat and focused front of me. I jumped in the boat, untied it, and rowed as fast as I can.

"Hey that's my boat, ya!" yelled the boy.

I regreted taking the boy's boat, but I did what I had to do. I wanted to take my mind off all the guilt I had and my mind wandered on a subject… _Sora_.

I don't know what's up, but I just couldn't think of anything execpt Sora. Just the thought of him makes my face all red and my stomach starts to twist and turn. I couldn't have a… a crush on him? It's impossible. I don't even know him. But still…

NO, NO! I've got to get my mind off him. Just in time. My thoughts were interrupted went the boat arrived at the Main Island. I exited the boat, tied it, and walked away.

To where I was going, I had no clue. I couldn't go home, that's obviously the first place Roxas will look for me. I looked my watch. 7:16 a.m. School is starting today. Hold up! Isn't today the exchange program? Damn it, Roxas. You've ruined my entire day. No, cross that. You've ruined my _life_.

I kept walking at least 24 minutes, with my head wandering in the clouds. My day couldn't get any worse. Luckily, it didn't. 'Cause at that moment my eyes wandered on a building.

It was a school. The school that I was transfering to. _Destiny Islands High School_ stood proudly at the top of the school. Ironic. Maybe they still have my name up in there. I nervously entered the school.

Oh my God! This isn't like any school I've ever been in. The entrence hall was _huge_. And when I mean huge, I mean like _the Empire State Building huge._

The wall were made completely out of marble. In the entire room there was only 2 doors. One on the left and another on the right. There was only a large desk in the middle of the room. A woman in her late twenties with short black hair and black eyes.

I walked up to her. She was distracted with something she was typing on the computer.

"Um… Excuse me?" I called out to her, which was obviously a mistake.

"AAAHHH!" The moment she heard my voice, she jumped up in surprise and shock. It took her a little while to collect herself.

"My goodness, you scared the hell out of me." Said the woman. She started to chuckle in embarrassement.

"Oh, excuse me. Name's Yuffie. I'm the Vice-Principal of this school. How may I help you?" asked the woman.

"My name is Naminé and I am in the student exchange program."

"The exchange program?" said Yuffie. She turned to her computer and began to type. "That is strange. Your school isn't to be arriving until 9:00 a.m. How come you arrived early?" I quickly thought of a brilliant lie.

"Um… Well, you see. My school wanted me to first experience this…um, program, because I'm top of the honor roll and everything like that." I lied. Yuffie looked as though she had bought my lie. She took out a piece of paper and passed it to me.

"Well Congratulations. Here go to this class and follow their schedule. Go to the door at the left. Hope you like it here at DIHS." Said Yuffie, grinning at me.

I smiled back at her and walked into the door at the left. From there was a hallway that has doors all over the place. None have signs to which class is which, like my other school. Maybe help would come. And it did, but not the way I planned it.

BANG!

Apperently I had ran into someone by accident. The force sent us both to the floor. I was about to apologize, but the person beat me to it.

"I'm so sorry!" By the voice, I guessed that it must have been a boy.

"It's Ok." I assured him.

"Let me help you." The boy leaned down and picked up the books that was all over the floor. When he picked himself up, I saw that he was… Sora?

He stared at me for a little while. Oh, no, does he remember me? He passed me my books. Relief passed right in my heart.

"Thanks." I might as well introduce myself. "My name's Naminé." I held my hand out. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora."

_**End of Flashback (A/N I know. This is a long flashback.)**_

You know what happens after that. Sora and I start dating., my life has become perfect, until I received that phone call.

_**Last Friday**_

I sat down on my chair reading 'The legend of the Paupo Fruit' a novel from J. Osment (A/N J. Osment is the voice of Sora. Ironic, isn't it?). I was up to Chapter 3.

'RING, RING, RING!'

My phone rang. I stood up and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie." My father had a sadden tone in his voice. I had a puzzled look on my face as I heard that depressing tone.

"Dad, you alright?"

"Honey, look. I really don't want to tell you this, but…" He paused there for a moment. "We're moving to Twilight Town and we're going to stay there."

I dropped the phone and stared at the wall.

"Hello?, Hello?" said the faint voice of my father. He apperantly understood what happened because he said next: "I'm sorry, Naminé." Then the 'bbbeeeeepppp' tone was heard.

My life is just a hex, everything goes wrong at the last second. How am I going to explain this to Sora? We were suppose to go to the movies today. This will not end well.

_**(After Naminé tells Sora)**_

Sora looked so heartbroken. Damn! I hate this whole deal. And guess what happens at the next phone call.

"Hello?" I answered, with a depressed tone.

"Hey Naminé." Goddamn it, Roxas! Can't you leave me alone?

"What do you want?"

"Can you meet me at Sunset Hill at Twilight Town when you get here?" asked Roxas.

"Why?" I responded. Irritation was sapping through every single word.

"You'll see. Can you please come?" asked Roxas. No…begged is more like it.

"Whatever."

I hanged up with questions popping and exploding in my mind. I put all of these questions when I get to Twilight Town.

_**Sunday**_

The train was waiting. My heart was slowly dropping into sorrow ever minute that passed by. As my train was called, I walked to the gates.

"Naminé wait!"

Sora ran up behind me. Thank god. At least I can say good-bye to him.

I looked at his sorrowful filled eyes. I couldn't stand to look at those eyes. I looked as hard as could to him.

"Well good bye, Sora." I gave him a a gentle kiss on the lips. "I would never forget you."

"Me neither." Responded Sora. My heart can't stand this! I leaned in to give him one last kiss and turned to enter the 3 hour journey. God. Must things get so complcated every single damn day.

I took my seat in the train and awaited for the arrival.

_**3 hours later**_

I stood up as my train arrived at my destination: Twilight Town. I exited the train and took out an envenlope from my pocket. Dad mailed me the address. I opened it and it read: "2548 Sunset Hill." Deep in the envelope was a golden key.

"Want me to walk you home?"

I jumped. I looked behind my back and saw the last person I ever wanted to see at this moment.

"Well, Roxas, let me put this in words you might understand. 'HELL…NO'" I responded.

I turned and walked away. But, of course, that didn't stop Roxas. He followed me to every direction I went. I walked all the way to Sunst Hill, ignoring the fact that Roxas was stalking me. I finally made it to my house.

I wasn't as nice as my old house, but it is acceptable. It was painted dandelion yellow, a wonderful, clean, and perfectly trimmed lawn and a black gate. I walked up to the house, took out the key and unlocked it. The inside was, obviously, completely empty. I turned to close the door, but a certain hand blocked it.

"Come on. Can't I just explain?" said Roxas.

"No, now get out of my house." I tried with all of my might to close the door, but Roxas was stronger.

"Listen, can you just please meet me at the top of the hill later?" asked Roxas. I looked at him with an ignored look on my face.

"All right. I'll see you at 8:00. Now GO!" I yelled. Roxas agreed and left. **_This is going to be one hell of a night._**


	13. The Attempted Suicide

Before I announce the new chapter, I would like to give a special shoutout to: kairi96, khgurl94, DeathlordAlmighty, and Tori the Twilight Keybearer. You all gave me some unbelievable ideas! Now much of you are asking why I didn't update soon. Three words: Studying for tests. Now, back on track. I proudly announce the one…the only…CHAPTER 13!

_**Chapter 13: The Attempted Suicide**_

Naminé wore on her casual white shirt with a pair of jeans. She did not have any intention for looking good for him. No way, no how. What Roxas was trying to pull, she didn't know.

"It's not like that we will talk it over and then get back together and live happily ever after. There is no oods of that happening." Thought Naminé.

Naminé's father came by later and helped Naminé unpack and he, still feeling guilt about making me move, bought her a new sofa, a refrigerator, and promised her that tommorow they were going to get wallpapers of Naminé 's choice. This, admittedly, made het feel a little bit better, though she still missed Sora.

Naminé walked up Sunset Hill. It was incedible. Up in this hill, she instantly felt all of her fears and lies melt away (You all get this, right?). She loved the view and the wind on her face. Everything here was perfect… but it all disappeared when she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder.

"Lovely sight, isn't it?" said Roxas. Naminé rolled her eyes and pulled away from Roxas's grasp.

"Don't touch me." Said Naminé, looking with a stare that said "Touch me again and I will shoot you, inject poison in your bloodstream, and then run you over." Roxas took a deep breath and replied.

"You've got to let me talk, at the very least, Naminé." Tension and panic was cling to his every word. Naminé felt sorry for Roxs, and so she gave him a pity chance.

"Alright, now spill it."

Roxas's panic disappeared. "Ok. Listen, it was just a mistake. I didn't wanted to do it…"

"Oh, that is pathetic, even for you. You didn't want to do it? Then explain why you **_did_** do it." Said Naminé, her anger exploding right out of her.

Roxas stood quiet there on the spot, with no response at all. Naminé stood there, staring at him with disbelief and impatience.

"So… no answer?" asked Naminé. Roxas had, apperently, looked as though he was stuck on that spot, still refusing to say a word. "Well then, if you don't mind, I've got some unpacking to do."

Naminé turned on her heels. "This was just a complete waste of time." Thought Naminé, fuming silently. All she wanted to do was to be left alone.

"Naminé! Please wait!"

Obviously, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Naminé sighed in despair. _God Roxas. Can't you just leave me alone in peace?_

Roxas ran up to her. He was so desperate…it was sad. No scratch that. It was **_pathetic_**.

"Naminé, I'm begging you. Let us sit down and talk about this." Said Roxas.

"Answer me this, Roxas. Who? That's all I want to know. Who?" asked Naminé. This was one out of millions of questions that have been exploding in her head ever since he broke up with her.

Roxas closed his eyes and took a steady, yet deep breath. They could feel the suspense building up around them with each passing minute. Roxas opened his eyes and prepared himself.

"I went out with…Olette."

Naminé's POV Olette? Fine, I admit it. Olette was pretty and she was incredibly smart. But, honestly, what did he see in _her_? 

"Well…thank you Roxas. You have just destroyed my life. Hope you feel satisfied." I said.

"Come on, Naminé. Can we go to a restaurant and talk?" said Roxas. Goddamn it. He's showing me his stupid, yet…cute puppy dog eyes. He knows I can't resist them. I whined. Ok, I surrender.

"Alright. Roxas, I'll give you only, and I mean _**ONLY, **one chance_. Got it?" Roxas nodded and I allowed him to lead the way.

As I was walking with Roxas, I couldn't help myself but feel something way deep in my heart. I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't complaining. For this feeling felt so…great. No…**_Wonderful_**.

"Here we are, Naminé."

I was completely amazed by the brightly colored sight before me. I was in front of the Kam'd Residaunt. It is, as I have been told by my dad, the hottest hangout and restaurant in the entire town. Huge neon lights covered the entire restaurant, the red, blue, and yellow colors filled the entire atmosphere. Only one word escaped from my mouth:

"Whoa."

"Like it?" said Roxas. I tore my eyes from the fabulous restaurant and looked at Roxas, signaling me to go inside.

We walked in. I thought the outside was cool, but not as fabulous as the inside. Inside, nearly 10 arcade games, a 15 foot desk that holds pizzas with different toppings, and on the the next floor there were 20 stores and a huge movie theater.

"Care to sit down?" asked Roxas, pointing to table.

"I guess." I said with irritation. He doesn't give up, does he? I went and took my seat.

Wow! I don't know what happened then, but we started to…well, talk. It was a normal conversation. We were laughing and talking about the past. It was amazing. Roxas wanted to talk about the situation we were in, but we never even bothered to talk about it.

Only that, but just as we were having a good time, we realized that **6 hours** passed and it was 2:30 a.m. I bet we pulled a _'talking record'_ of the world. I wasn't worried. Since we were in Twilight Town, every single minute of every day was struck in the afternoon.

"I guess we should go."

"Yeah, maybe so." I responded. We walked out of the Kam'd Residaunt and headed straight towards the park.

"Are we cool?" asked Roxas. I looked at him with heartfelt eyes. _Are_ we alright now? He actually expect me to think everything is Ok? Well…He's right.

"Yeah, we're cool." I answered, with a small smile. He grinned his goofy grin and shined his blue eyes. I was hypnotized.

"Thanks for a wonderful evening, Roxas."

"No problem." He said. Like a magnetic field, our faces got closer and closer…until our lips intertwined. Right then and there, the entire town turned into Heaven…well that is until I heard _him_.

"Naminé? How could you?" 

This is where we started. Me, sitting down on a bench in the rain feeling all sorry for myself. Knowing that I crushed the heart of the greatest guy on Earth is a harsh punishment. Even for me.

_I wonder what Sora's doing right now._

_**Sora's POV**_

Again. This had to happen to me _again_? This entire thing is based all on two things: **_betrayal and lies_**. I'm stuck here. I just found out that Riku and Kairi lied behind my back and I started dating Naminé. Naminé moves and from there, _she lies to me too_? This totally sucks.

"Alright. Calm down, Sora." I said out loud to myself. "This is all over."

Oh please. What are you trying to pull? They all betrayed you. They all lied to yau and all you can say is 'Calm down'?

I stopped walking and frozed there. I hate to admit it, but my conscience is right. I turned so pathetic, I didn't even noticed it.

My vision blurred, felt hot red tears slip down my checks, and could feel my stomach twist and turn and slip into a knot.

I want to escape the pain. How do I do that? How can I eliminate something that scarred me for life? The embarrassmaent, the sorrow, and the pain will always stay. There is no way I can leave it or escape it.

Unless…No that's going way to far. But I think that's the only way. I have to do it. I've got to commit…**Suicide**.

I gulped. I'm not afraid. At least, I tried not to be afraid. So…How do I do it? I looked around. I was somewhere on the island's highway. Wow. It's amazing how long someone can walk when they are deep in thought.

Right on cue. A tow truck pulling 5 or 6 cars came into sight. By the looks of the distance, I would say at least 5 minutes. In 5 minutes…I might…well, "feel better" or not being able to feel anything.

**4 minutes left**

Kairi and Riku. They are the only ones who understand me…but they obviously can't help me now. Especially, when they are the first ones to put me in this situation.

**3 minutes**

Naminé. She made me feel I could do anything. Well, she succeeded. Thank you Naminé. For breaking me heart and making me kill myself.

**2 minutes**

Well, this is it. I can't survive in this world by myself. I thought that if I can just forget and run from my problems, I 'll feel better. Well seeing myself standing the road, waiting for a truck to crush me, I now realized I was wrong.

**1 minute**

The last I remember…is the blinding light from the headlights, the loud, booming, honks from the horn, and I could have felt a shard of glass slice right through my left cheek. I didn't feel anything as I hit the ground. A faint yelling was heard. Then everything went black.

**Ok! Want to know what happens next? Give me at least 5 reviews. Thank you for your time. See you all later.**


	14. A Miracle

Thank you all for your incredible reviews. Well. A promise is a promise. So, here it is… Chapter 14. Oh, and thanks again for the reviews.

**Chapter 14: A Miracle **

"Mr and Mrs. Hikari?" called out the doctor, Mr. Sanyo, holding a brown clipboard. Sora's parents, who were sitting in the Waiting Room, stood and ran up to Mr. Sanyo.

"Sir, p-please give it t-to us straight." Stuttered Sora's Dad, Ken Hikari.

"Is our son, going to be alright?" quietly said Sora's Mom, Tanya, who's voice was weak and fragile from all the crying she had done.

The doctor looked straight into their eyes. Their eyes were red and bloodshot from every direction in their eyes. The doctor took a deep breath, which he always did when had to give bad, or in this case, horrible news.

"I'm sorry to say this, but it is very possible that Sora may not make through." At that very moment, Tanya broke down wailing. And of course she would wail, I mean, what kind of mother wouldn't cry when she found out that her only son might die.

Well, if Kairi didn't found him, who knows where Sora would be by now.

Yes, if it wasn't for Kairi following Sora all the way to the scene of his committed suicide, Sora would already be dead by now.

The doctor looked at the devestated parents once again. "You two may go see him if you wish."

Tanya lowered her crying, but Mr. Sanyo could still hear her, silently sobbing. "Yes, of course, we would like to see him." Responded Tanya.

"Then follow me." Mr. Sanyo turned and was about to lead them to Sora's room, until…

"D-Doctor? Would it be a-alright for us to bring one more person in w-with us?" asked Ken, who was still stuttering in sorrow.

Mr. Sanyo took this into consieration. "Well, sure. Who?"

Ken pointed to the rows of seats that were behind him. A few people were scattered around in a few seats, waiting for appointments. But Ken was pointing to a certain auburn haired girl.

Kairi was sitting there, gazing into space. She hasn't say a word when she found Sora. The flashback kept repeating over and over in her head. She kept asking herself one question:

"Why did it have to be Sora?"

Flashback 

Kairi was hiding behind the bushes, following Sora's every single move. "Oh Sora. When I find Naminé, she will DIE." Quietly said Kairi to herself, fuming in anger.

"_No you won't." _

"_What the hell is your problem? Aren't consciences suppose to make you feel right and tell you right from wrong? Tell me why I can't hurt Naminé?" Kairi argued._

"_Well, for one thing. What Naminé did to Sora, you did it to him first."_

_Kairi froze right then and there._

"_My god." Said Kairi. "For once, you're right. Sora got hurt twice by the same thing. How harsh is that?"_

_Oh how, she wished that she could back in time and prevented herself to shatter Sora's heart. But alas, it just wasn't possible. Ok, sure. Sora may have forgiven Kairi and Riku for their betrayal, but Kairi knew that deep down Sora was hurt._

_Kairi turned around to see what Sora was doing. _

"_What's he doing?" asked Kairi to herself. Sora was standing in the middle of the highway… and a truck heading right towards him._

"_What?!" yelled Kairi. "Sora, get out of there!"_

_Sora was way out of hearing range. He just stood there. _

"_SORA!" yelled Kairi. It was too late. The truck drove slowly, but it still managed to hit Sora, directly in the ribs._

_The next she knew, an ambulance came with flashing lights, took Sora, and escorted Kairi to the hospital. _

End of Flashback 

"Kairi?"

Kairi's train of thought was interrupted when Tanya's voice was heard. Kairi looked up at her.

"Kairi. Would go like to see Sora?"

Those words were made her so nervous, she couldn't even breathe.

"See Sora?" she asked, hoping that she heard wrong.

"Yes. It would mean so much for us, if you go see your friend." Said Ken, who obviously stopped his stuttering. "We already called Riku, he's on his way."

Kairi felt a little better. Riku always had his strange way of making Kairi feel a little bit better. Not like Sora, though.

Kairi made up her mind. She looked up at Sora's parents.

"Sure." She said quietly.

The doctor led while everyone else followed. They all arrived to Room 161.

"You may enter." Sid Mr. Sanyo. Kairi gulped. Was she ready to see Sora in his condition? He was hanging on the edge of death and the sad part is…she never got the chance to tell him that she…well, loved him.

Mr. Sanyo opened the door and inside was the most sadest and frightening sight was shown to Kairi and Sora's Parents.

Sora was laid onto a hospital bed, covered with white sheets. He was connected with lots of wires with was connected to a machine that read his heart rate. It was beeping slow and soft.

Bloody bandages were covering Sora's stomach.

If you were to look at him at that moment, you would've fainted right there on the spot.

"Oh Sora." Whispered Kairi, feeling the burning and stinging tears filling up in her voilet eyes.

"Oh my." Said Tanya, once again whailing and crying.

"H-Honey? I t-think you need some w-water." Stuttered Ken. Tanya was too weak to move a bone in her body, but she managed to nod her head, indicating that she agreed with Ken's suggestion.

"Let me led you to the water fountain." Said Mr. Sanyo. In a blink of an eye, they were gone and out of sight. Kairi, however, was left alone…in a hospital room…with an unconscious, yet still fragile, Sora.

Kairi walked up next to the bed and sat down beside Sora.

"Sora, please be Ok." Said Kairi, knowing that Sora can't hear her. A tear was visible on Kairi's soft and precious face.

Kairi grabbed Sora's hand tight.

Don't be so sappy. There are… 

"Shut Up!" yelled Kairi. She felt her conscience quivering in fear and it did what Kairi ordered it to do.

Kairi still held onto Sora's hand. There has to be some kind of miracle to help Sora in this situation.

"God." Kairi whispered. "Please help Sora. Please help him survive. Please make his pain go away."

Although she didn't noticed, Kairi was silently sobbing. Tears fell down her cheecks, one after another.

Beep Beep Beep

Kairi stopped her sobbing and looked up. The machine that read Sora's heart rate was beeping stronger than ever.

"No, it can't be."

Unbeleivable. It was like all the odds have turned. In 2 or 3 minutes tops, Sora groaned and opened his eyes.

Sora's POV 

Where am I? I opened my eyes. There was a familiar face. A pair of beautiful voilet eyes were right on top of me.

"Kairi?"

"Sora!" yelled Kairi.The next thing I knew, I was embraced in one of her tight hugs. 


	15. Kairi's Confession

**Sorry for the slow update. Now for a last reminder. Chapter 16 is going to be the last chapter in this story, so I'll continue with other stories I'll be making. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter, for the suspense is reaching to a boiling point. Now enjoy, Chapter 15.**

**Chapter 15: Kairi's Confession**

Kairi waited in the, well of course, waiting room for them to finish the operation. She was filling up with anticipation. Sora, somehow, defeated all the odds that were against him and made it. When he woke up, Kairi made no hesitation to call a doctor.

Mr and Mrs. Hikari were, obviously, with Sora in the room. Why? She have no idea. Mrs. Hikari always felt sick just watching the doctors work on Sora and ends up running to the bathroom throwing up. And then she goes back to the room and does the pattern all over again. So far this happened 4 times.

"Hey Kai!"

Kairi turned. All of her pressure instantly was replaced with relief. A certain platinum haired boy ran up to her.

" Hey Riku." Said Kairi quietly. She was crying all day, so her voice was really fragile right now.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He woke up at least an hour ago." She responded.

Riku sighed very deeply, possibly letting of his panic and worry. "That's a relief."

Riku sat next to her. By the looks of him, Kairi could tell that there are millions of questions exploding in his head. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, not looking at each other. That is until…

"Kairi! Riku!"

Mrs. Hikari, eyes shining with tears, ran out of the hall and ran towards us. She had a grin so big, they thought her grin stay stuck like that.

"Hewokeuphewokeuphewokeup!!!" WOW. She said all of this so fast, Kairi didn't understand one word she was trying to say. She glanced at Riku. He looked extremely puzzeled like me. Kairi turned to Mrs. Hikari.

"Say that again, Mrs. Hikari?"

"Only slower this time." Said Riku.

Mrs. Hikari took a deep breath, still having that giant grin on her face.

"Sora is all better now, he just woke up. And you two can go see him."

They both grinned, though not has big as Mrs. Hikari. They stood up and ran towards Sora's room, but Kairi stopped. Behind her, Mrs. Hikari just sat down in the seat where I was sitting. From where Kairi was standing, tears were pouring down. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. She smiled and continued running to Sora's room.

They arrived. Nobody was inside, all except the handsome boy with brown gravity-defying hair laying on the hospital bed.

"Sora!"

He smiled at Riku and Kairi. Kairi melted inside.

"My god, I haven't seen his smile for a long time. I loved it." Thought Kairi.

"How are you guys?" whispered Sora. His voice must be recovering.

"Fine." Said Kairi.

Kairi couldn't hold it in anymore. Before she knew it, Kairi was embrasing Sora in yet another tight hug. Sora smiled.

"Kairi, come on." Gasped Sora, with as much breath he could let out. She giggled.

"Sorry, again."

"Sora, what happened?"

Kairi jumped. She almost forgot that Riku was still there. She looked at him and back at Sora. He turned his head. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, well if you don't want to…" said Riku, but Sora interrupted.

"No. I'll tell you."

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What!?"

Sora took a deep breath and turned away again. Riku was fuming and he had an evil look in his eyes. Kairi watched in fear as Riku continued yelling.

" You would have died because Naminé cheated on you!? When I find that…Roxas, I will kill him! And when you recover, I will send you back to this room!"

Sora chuckled and looked back at Riku with some sort of devious smile. Kairi looked at him with curiousity.

"No. I don't think you'll do that."

"Really?! WHY?!!"

" Because you and Kairi helped me get in this situation in the first place."

Kairi gasped. Riku just froze there staring at Sora, his expression just got replaced by a sadder and softer look.

"Well…I'm sorry."

Kairi walked and stood next to Riku.

"We both are. And to let you know that Riku and I broke up."

Sora gasped."Why? What happened?"

"We decided that if our friendship was going to work, we needed to have to be friends." Said Riku. He looked at Kairi.

"I didn't look at him. He knew that we broke up because I liked Sora, but why he lied? Duh, he wanted me to tell him myself." Thought Kairi.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." Said Sora, bowing his head.

"It's Ok." Responded Kairi.

"Hey, at least you're Ok. Thanks to Kairi." Said Riku. Sora shot his head up.

"Thanks to Kairi? What you mean?"

"Well…I found you at the highway and I called the hospital." Said Kairi.

"Really? What were you doing at the highway?" asked Kairi.

**Kairi's POV**

I stayed quiet. How am I going to tell Sora that was spying on him? I could feel Sora just staring at me.

"Riku, can you please excuse us?"

What?! Oh no, Sora was onto me. Riku please don't leave me.

"Ok, see ya." And with that, Riku stepped out.

Sora just kept looking at me and I just kept quiet. Until…

"Kai? Please answer me. Why and How did you find me at the highway?'

"I can't say. You might get angry at me."

"Kairi, you're my friend. Whatever happened you can tell me." Said Sora.

I gulped. Can I really tell him? He is my friend and I…Love him. I should be able to tell him. I might as well try.

"Well, Sora. When you left to Twilight Town, I sorta……followed you." I prepared myself for the worst oncoming.

"You what?" said Sora. He looked as though as he tried not to let all of his emotions out, mostly anger. I know that millions of questions were blowing up in his head. All he said was…

"Why?"

I, once again, stayed shut. No way. I can't say anything else. This was one question I cannot answer. No. No, NO!

"Kai, please. Remember our promise: no more secrets."

Damn, he got me. I've got to say. It's now or never. I took a deep breath. My heart beat was beating 90 beats per 3 seconds.

"Sora. The reason I followed you was because I was worried."

Sora looked at me. I knew he wanted to find out more.

"Kairi. That's not it. You know it. Please tell me the truth."

"NOW! TELL HIM NOW!" yelled my conscience. For once I agree

"You see the truth is I…**LOVE YOU**."

**_AHH MAN. Sorry about the cliffie. I did this at 1:00 and I've got to go to bed. Before I go. Remember: the next chapter will be the last. I am once again having some writer's block. So I am asking you reviewers for some ideas. OK? See Ya._**


	16. A Happy Ending and An Apology

**Here we are. The next and FINAL chapter of Unexpected Events. Well, it was an fun making this story and I want to give a shoutout to EVERY ONE of my reviewers, who made this story possible. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 16: A Happy Ending and An Apology**

Sora sat up on his bed. Kairi's words have been thumping in his head. Kairi's head was turned away, hiding a blush redder than blood. They stayed quiet for what felt like an hour or two. If you were to walk in the room at that moment, you would feel two things in the atmosphere: Anticipation and Tension.

Fireworks of questions kept exploding in Sora's head. He opened his mouth, no words came out.

"Sora." Relief spread over Sora as Kairi broke the silence. "Look I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

Sora shot up. The questions in his head disappeared, now he was looking for the answers.

"What to do? I used to love Naminé, but…does that mean that I like Kairi?" thought Sora.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

Kairi turned and ran out of the room.

"Kairi!!" yelled Sora, but Kairi didn't turn back. Oh, how Sora wished that he could run after her, but he was still in excruciating pain.

Meanwhile, Riku was outside the room hearing the whole conversation. Luckily, when Kairi ran out of the room, she didn't spot him.

"GODDAMN IT!"

Riku heard Sora's yell and was wondering how no one else was unable to hear it. Taking a breath, Riku took a step inside the room. Sora was breathing incredibly fast, of course because of anger and saddness.

"You are such a wanker, you know that?" said Riku.

Sora stopped his breathing and looked up at Riku with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You like Kairi and she tells you that she likes you, so why didn't say anything?" said Riku, his voice still as smooth.

Sora bowed his head.

"Why do you care? She was your girlfriend." Asked Sora.

"I care because…she told me that she loved you. I figured you loved her back. Guess not."

And with that said, Riku turned his back and walked out. Sora was left stunned and paralyzed by Riku's words. He had his chance and he missed it. Or did he?

**A Few Days Later**

Sora was finally recovered from his injury and was, to his great relief, let out of the hospital. He hadn't seen Riku nor Kairi since their last visit. He doesn't blame them, though. He was, as Riku put it, a complete "wanker".

Sora was not letting her slip away again. He was taking Riku's advise and going for his chance for happiness. He tried calling Kairi on her cell phone the moment he got out of the hospital. However, she never picked up. He searched her house, at school, at Riku's, who was taking a nap. She was nowhere to be found.

"Where could she be?" thought Sora out loud.

And then it hit him.

"Whoa. Déjà vu." Thought Sora.

Sora ran to the dock, took the last tied boat, and rowed as hell.

As he arrived on the small island, he didn't had to guess where Kairi would be.

**Sora's POV**

I crawled through the entrance and walk the rest of he way.

There, sitting and staring into deep space, was my auburn-haired friend.

Friend?

"Kairi?"

Kairi blinked out of her gazing and looked at me. For a mere second, our glance suddently felt like we…how should I put it? Like we were intertwined.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kairi.

"Looking for you." I responded.

"Well, you found me."

"Kairi, please hear me out."

Kairi turned away. Man, this girl just won't listen.

"Kai, You know what? I'm sick of you."

Kairi's head shot up and looked at me, hurt, shocked, surprised, and embarrased.

"You never let me talk. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, you left the hospital before I even got to say a word. If you want to know how I feel, at the very least, let me make one sentence!"

Well, she heard me.

"Kairi, please. I like you, but I…"

"Sora. I love you." She interrupted me again, but this time I want to her out.

**Kairi's POV**

I took a breath, ready for anything.

"You hear me, Sora? I love you. You may tell me that you don't feel the same way, but I do. I'm sorry about going out with Riku when I should have look for you first. I don't want to be your friend, I want to be with you. As a…girlfriend. So if you don't like me like…"

Bam!

Just before I could say another word, Sora smaked his lips against mine's.

This was unlike any other kiss I've ever had. This one made me feel like…we were on top of a cloud 500 feet up in the air. My heart thumping 82 beats per minute. I felt…Fantasic. But as we pulled away, all that was left was my incredibly fast heart beating. I looked at Sora. His wonderful smile made me melt.

"You know what? Maybe you should stop the talking for a while."

I smiled. "Shut up and kiss me, you lazy bum."

**A Few Weeks Later (Normal POV)**

Sora and Kairi, now together, were in his home, watching a movie on DVD. As they were watching the movie, they had a puzzled look on their face.

"What languange are they speaking?" asked Sora.

"It's japanese, you idiot." Said Kairi.

"You are so lucky I'm your boyfriend." Said Sora, sarcasticly.

"Yeah, that's way I love you." Said Kairi, leaning in to kiss him.

They pulled away.

"Well, good for you." Said Sora, shining his goofy smile.

Ding Dong

The doorbell has rung. Sora stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw it was…

"Naminé?"

"Hey Sora." Said Naminé, with nervousness in her voice.

Their was silence for a moment or two.

"Look Sora, I'm sorry for cheating on you. It's just that Roxas…"

"Hey." Said Sora, grinning. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Well, I still want to say I'm sorry amd it we could over as friends."

Naminé lend her hand out to which Sora shaked.

"Deal." Said Sora.

Naminé smiled. "Well, I'm staying in your school…so I'll see you Monday?"

"You got it." Said Sora

Naminé walked away. Sora closed the door and returned to Kairi.

"Who was that?" asked Kairi.

"Oh…just a new friend." Sora responded.

Kairi shrugged this off and they continued watching the movie, in each other arms.

**THE END**

**YES!!! FINALLY!! This story is DONE!! WOW!! I would, once again, like to thank all of you for the making of this story. You guys and girls are the BEST!!! Hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
